Nightmare on Wikia
Nightmare 'is a horror Anime series that revolves around certain Wikia Users as well as some DevinatArt Users, both of which the creator, TheShadowCraft knows about. The "Theme Song" of the song is Nightmare, created by NateWantsToBattle. Storyline The story revolves around both Wikia Users and DeviantArt Users that go on a field trip in a mansion, only to be stuck in it and having to deal with the creaturs ''that live in the walls of the mansion, known to attack any visitors at night, being called the '''Predators. Being stuck, the large group have no choice but try to find a way out, while surviving the madness. Characters *'Protagonists' **'Taiki Ayuzawa ***A 16-year old male is who is the main protagonist of the series. He has the appearance of a black-haired and red-eyed male. He is based off on the user, TheShadowCraft **Lucy Ayuzawa ***A 12-year old female who is the young sister of the main protagonist. She has the appearance of a black-haired and blue-eyed female. She is an OC. **Misaki Okumura ***A 16-year old female who is the second main protagonist. She has the appearance of a brown-haired and green-eyed female. She is an OC. **Hinata Ryusaki ***A 16-year old male who is best friends with Taiki Ayuzawa. He has the appearance of a blonde-haired and green-eyed male. He is based off on the user, Poseidon133 **Ryuu Akamatsu ***A 15-year old male who is also best friends with Taiki Ayuwza. He has the appearance of a brown-haired and purple-eyed male. He is based off on the user, The battle dragon trainer **Aidrian Usui ***A 16-year old male who is a friend of Ryuu Akamatsu, but holds a grudge against Taiki. He has the appearance of a maroon-haired and green-eyed male. He is based off on the user, Inferno999 **Star Illyasivel ***A 16-year old female who is a close friend of Lucy and Taiki. She has the appearance of a pink-haired and blue-eyed female. She is based off on the user, PetStarPlanet *'Anatoganists' **'Red-Eyed Phantom ***The Predator considered to be the main anatoganist of the series. He has the appearance of a black-shaped male, with red eyes glowing. He is apparently supposedly based off on the user, TheShadowCraft too. **Hell Bringer ***The Predator who is the second anatoganist of the series. He has the appearance of a red-shaped male, with white eyes glowing. He is based off on the user, BCtheBoss **'Lone Butterfly ***The Predator who is an anatoganist of the series. She has the appearance of a black-shaped female, with spiky butterfly wings and white eyes. She is an OC. *'Side Characters' **'Couy Kentaro ***A 15-year old male who isn't friends with anyone, despite not being annoying...much. He has the appearance of a brown-haired and blue-eyed male. He is known to have been the first one to have been taken by the Predators. He is based off on the user, CouyZ Episodes *'SEASON 1' **The Hunt Begins Pt.1 **The Hunt Begins Pt.2 **Starvation ** Trivia *This Anime series was inspired both by PSP's series, Five Nights at Freddy's Corpse Party and NateWantsToBattle's FNAF song, Nightmare. Category:TheShadowCraft Category:TV Shows Category:Viewer Discretion Category:Anime Category:Horror Category:Nightmare on Wikia